


Four Word Prompts

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Killing, Nervousness, Protectiveness, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Jemma/Bucky drabbles. I found a list of 'four word prompts' that I'm going to work my way through. Chapters titles with an asterisk (*) are smut.





	1. "Please, come with me."

"Ms. Simmons."

Jemma hadn't looked up at the sound of the door, only the voice.

"Please, come with me."

She swallowed. Jemma was pretty sure that meant nothing good. She stood and walked rigidly to the door, trying to come up with some plan of escape, no matter how slim. Those plans were interrupted by the quiet sound of a silencer. Jemma heard the grunt and looked to her captor in time to see him fall to the ground. When Jemma looked up Bucky was lowering his weapon. "Bucky."

"Didn't think I'd leave you here did you?" He stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."


	2. "I can't do this."

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” Jemma said to her reflection. She could go out into the motel room, she could sleep in the bed with the same man she did her best to keep at a distance.

Jemma sighed and turned to open the door, flipping the light as she did so. When her eyes landed on Bucky he was standing at the table and staring down at the weapons laid out. He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the table to lean on it. Muscles slid beneath the white tank top which now stretched across his back. His metal arm gleamed in the light and his other well…it would have been nice to have those arms around her.

When he straightened he turned to her. “What’s wrong?”

Jemma blinked quickly, forcing her eyes to remain on his face and not travel down to see how the shirt hugged his body. ‘I can’t do this,’ she thought to herself.


	3. "I won't let you."

“I won’t let you. You can’t do this,” Jemma said again, as she had so many times. “Bucky…”

“We’ve been over this already,” he said with his back to her as he slid a second knife into its sheath.

“And we will keep going over this until you stop this foolishness!” She exclaimed loudly, but it didn’t phase him. “Please,” she whispered.

He sighed and turned, making his way to her and stopping within only inches of her body. “If I don’t go there is only a matter of time before they find you.”

“We’ll find another way. We’ll-.”

“There is no other way,” he said firmly. His blue eyes studied her face for a few brief moments and then he raised his hand to her cheek and stepped forward to kiss her.

The first time he kissed her was supposed to be a thing of joy, excitement. Instead it only brought her sorrow. It was Bucky that pulled away first. He pressed his forehead against hers and she could feel his warm breath brush her lips, feel his hand tighten in her hair. 

Then suddenly he let go and brushed passed her without even meeting her eyes.


	4. "Maybe I'm just crazy."

“Maybe I’m just crazy,” Jemma mumbled to herself as she pushed her food around with a fork.”

“Hmmm?” Daisy asked as she slid onto a chair across from her.

“Nothing,” Jemma said with a forced smile.”Talking to myself.”

“Then you are crazy,” Daisy said with a quick smile and then proceeded to stab a piece of lettuce.

Jemma tried to make conversation, but still something lingered in the back of her mind. “I need to ask you something, and you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Okay, shoot,” Daisy said.

“I truly believe I’m wrong about this,” Jemma set her fork on her plate, “but I need your reassurance. I swear Bucky Barnes stares at me.”

Daisy stopped mid chew and raised her eyebrows. Then she chuckled and covered her mouth. “You don’t say?” She took a quick swallow of her drink and set her own fork down. “You’re just realizing this now?”


	5. "I'm not even sorry."

“You can’t kill people just because they hurt Jemma,” Steve argued loudly.

Bucky met his gaze evenly. “I can. I did. And I’m not even sorry.”

Steve sighed. His shoulders lowered in defeat. “Bucky, think this through. One day you’re going to get into trouble for acting so rashly.”

“I know that,” Bucky agree, “but at least I know she’s alive.”


	6. "Honestly, just stop it."

Thirty minutes ago he’d been chased from his own bedroom to watch a ham bake in the oven. To just watch it. 

Finally, he left his post and ventured back into his bedroom. There he found Jemma, hair now dry staring down at his bed where an array of clothes lay strewn over it. She also seemed to be rocking nervously back and forth. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not!” She exclaimed and turned to him. “First impressions are important.”

“Jemma,” he moved forward and grabbed the dress she gripped in her hand and tossed it to the side. “Honestly, just stop it. You don’t need to do this. The last person who is going to judge you on what you were is Steve Rogers.”


	7. "I believe in you."

Bucky isn’t ready. They say he is, but he doesn’t want to be ready.

‘Cleared for duty’ aren’t the words he had been hoping for. He has dreaded them and now he hates them.

“You don’t look happy.”

Bucky stares at Jemma and he can’t help but to wish for her own warmth and kindness to chase it all away. When he looks at her he thinks it might be easy to be distracted be her, in fact, Bucky knows it would be. He’d love nothing more then to bury his face into her soft, brown hair and nuzzle the warmth of her neck.

He can’t of course, all he deserves is to respond to her comment with a mindless shrug.

After all, he’s damaged, a weapon, a soldier, not exactly a man made for a women like her, even if she does smile for him when he does nothing to deserve it.

“But I suppose looking happy doesn’t really put the fear of god into the bad guys,” she jokes, but even Bucky can tell she is having trouble making light of the situation. She smiles softly, when there is no reason to, then suddenly she grabs his hand and stares up at him. “Can…I hug you?”

Her question takes him off guard and he can only stupidly nod. Jemma seems to hesitate then, but eventually she steps forward slowly and wraps her arms around his neck. He can almost feel how rigid she is again him. Maybe wrapping his arms around her is a bad idea, but it’s what he’s wanted, and when she settles against him and her arms tighten he knows he did something right for once.

“I believe in you. It will be okay.”

Finally, he does close his eyes and bury his face into her neck. That moment gives him not just comfort, but also a promise. Because she pulls back, stares up at him with those big brown eyes, and when he kisses her she doesn’t pull away.


	8. "Don't be an ass."*

God help her, there was something salacious about sexual intercourse with Bucky. Jemma went into it like a normal woman might, turned on, needy, but once she slid down on him she was panting just from the slow rise and fall of her hips, the feel of his girth sliding in and out of her, slippery and wet. 

Feeing his fingers, cold and warm, digging into the flesh of her backside shouldn’t have made her whimper, but it did.

Jemma craved every hint from him that he enjoyed her. From his pants to the way he gripped her hair and raised his hips into her. Even the way he cursed.

She may have been shy about her body in the beginning, but her breast bouncing as she moved on him didn’t bother her one bit. What did bother her was that she wasn’t getting what she wanted. Jemma could have come at any moment, she knew that, but it was too good to just let go. Jemma knew there was more, and when she came she wanted all of it.

Finally, she stopped and dropped her forehead against his. “I want more,” she almost begged.

“I think you’ve taken all of it.”

“Don’t be an ass.” She never cursed. He looked at her for only a moment and then suddenly pushed her onto her back. Jemma hadn’t realized what she wanted until he hauled her hips up and slammed into her, hard and fast.


	9. "Who were you with?"

“Who were you with?” Jemma asked as she stepped between Bucky’s legs and lifted a cotton ball to his eyebrow. 

“If I say friends is that okay?” He replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Jemma gave him a pointed look with a frown and continued to clean where his brow had split open. “No, I would say that you may need new friends.”

Jemma attended to him in silence, but when she finally did glance at him there was a small smile on his lips, almost teasing. “What?”

“You. I love how you take care of me even when you know I could heal without it.”

“Keep being careless and I won’t,” Jemma said haughty. His fingers beneath her chin took her by surprise and he leaned in to peck her lips. “Don’t you start,” she warned, but he only smiled more and Jemma found it impossible not to smile back.


End file.
